fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alden Bitterroot
Alden Bitterroot is the witch-paranoid supposed ancestor of Denzel Crocker. During the year 1665, when Dimmsdale was still nameless, it was nearly named "Bitterburg" after him. Character Alden Bitterroot is interpreted to be a muscular hero in the twenty first century by A.J., but in reality he looked and acted exactly like Mr. Crocker: hunched back, ears on neck, and ranting about mystical beings (in Alden's case, witches instead of fairies), only unlike his 21st century counterpart, the townspeople actually believed Alden. He made large amounts of money scamming the town into thinking he was really hunting witches, and coerced people into buying his worthless products because if they didn't, "They're a witch!". The townspeople loved him so much that they wanted to name the town "Bitterburg" after him. Description He looks very similar to Denzel Crocker in physical appearance, right down to the ear on the neck. He wears black-colored pilgrim styled clothes. When it became known that he was a witch, his flat Pilgrim hat changed to a witch's hat. Personality Alden speaks and acts exactly like Denzel Crocker, only he is pretending to hunt witches, even though he himself is an actual witch. Although he usually screams the word "witch" in a similar manner to "fairy god parents", he does not go through the same spasms that Mr. Crocker goes through. Relations Because of his appearance, it is easy to assume that Alden Bitterroot is an ancestor of Denzel Crocker. It is unknown if this is a direct ancestry, as Alden Bitterroot spent over 300 years in a well and its not revealed whether he had any children. Background Bitterroot and his role in history were only referenced in the episode "Which Witch Is Which?". To settle an argument about the true founder of Dimmsdale with A.J., Timmy Turner decides to go back in time to get proof it was Dale Dimm who founded Dimmsdale. When Timmy Turner arrived in colonial Dimmsdale, Alden accused him of being a witch after Timmy questioned his authenticity as well as made a sandwich (which had not been invented yet). Unlike what A.J.'s pictures of Bitterroot showed, in actuality Bitterroot was a scrawny, conniving man who was duping the Mayor and entire town into following his witch hunting schemes. Timmy revealed that Bitterroot himself was a witch. Alden began to attack Timmy and the townspeople, confident that no one would have the courage to stop him, until he flew right into Dale Dimm's foot and was thrown down a well by Dale who went onto become the namesake of Dimmsdale. Possibly because of his witch powers, Alden Bitterroot was able to live for hundreds of years, but in the present during the Founder's Day Parade, after he finally reaches the top of the well after centuries of climbing, he is struck in the face by a sandwich tossed by Mr. Turner, causing him to fall back down into the well. Bitterroot is not seen again, nor is his similarity to Crocker ever addressed. Bitterroot, nor the history surrounding him or Dimmsdale's founding, is not referenced in the series again. Trivia *Although Bitterroot can be assumed to be an ancestor to Mr. Crocker due to their extreme similarity, no connection is ever stated in the show. *As he is male, he should be called a warlock, not a witch as the latter are strictly refering to females. See also *Which Witch Is Which? *Dale Dimm *Which Witch Is Which?/References *Which Witch is Which?/Appearances Images WhichWitchIsWhich019.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich020.jpg|A hologram image of Alden Bitterroot defeating a witch. WhichWitchIsWhich021.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich071.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich072.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich073.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich074.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich077.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich078.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich079.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich080.jpg|"So much for historical accuracy!" WhichWitchIsWhich303.jpg|"Doth arth mad!" WhichWitchIsWhich304.jpg|"Mad I sayeth!" WhichWitchIsWhich307.jpg|"Oh then why don't your feet touch the ground?" WhichWitchIsWhich311.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich317.jpg|Alden reveals that he is a witch. WhichWitchIsWhich318.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich322.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich334.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich339.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich348.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich352.jpg|Dale puts Alden into a well. WhichWitchIsWhich081.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich082.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich083.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich084.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich085.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich086.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich090.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich106.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich115.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich116.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich121.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich125.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich126.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich127.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich128.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich130.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich142.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich156.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich157.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich162.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich163.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich164.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich165.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich169.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich172.jpg|Alden happy that the town is named after him. WhichWitchIsWhich176.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich177.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich183.jpg|Alden about to grab Timmy. WhichWitchIsWhich188.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich190.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich184.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich185.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich186.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich191.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich192.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich193.jpg|Alden claims to the villagers that Timmy said witch. WhichWitchIsWhich195.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich198.jpg|Alden holds Timmy up after spearing his hat with a pitchfork. WhichWitchIsWhich200.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich201.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich202.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich204.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich205.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich206.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich207.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich209.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich210.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich231.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich232.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich235.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich236.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich237.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich238.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich240.jpg|"I'm rich-eth!" WhichWitchIsWhich241.jpg|Alden is shocked to hear Timmy's voice even though he catapulted Timmy into the water. WhichWitchIsWhich245.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich246.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich247.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich249.jpg|"Well there's that?" WhichWitchIsWhich250.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich253.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich254.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich255.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich258.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich259.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich260.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich266.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich267.jpg|Alden and the mayor see Cosmo as Timmy's hat belch. WhichWitchIsWhich268.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich294.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich295.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich297.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich298.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich300.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich306.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich313.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich314.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich315.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich320.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich321.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich323.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich324.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich331.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich332.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich335.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich336.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich338.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich340.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich341.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich342.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich343.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich344.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich346.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich347.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich348.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich349.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich350.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich351.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich352.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich391.jpg|Old Alden Bitterroot get out from well WhichWitchIsWhich394.jpg WhichWitchIsWhich395.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Townspeople Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Other magical beings Category:Magical Category:One-time characters Category:Characters from the past Category:Historical Category:Crocker family Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time Villains Category:Celebrities